White Zetsu Army
White Zetsu are the mutated result of humans tethered to the God Tree via the God: Nativity of a World of Trees technique. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki attempted to raise an army of them, as later would Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha, the latter of which utilised 100,000 White Zetsu as Akatsuki's main military strength during the Fourth Shinobi World War.Chapter 512, pages 13-15 Background The White Zetsu were originally humans that fell victim to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Infinite Tsukuyomi and were assimilated into the God Tree long enough to morph into their current forms.Chapter 678, pages 8-9 Kaguya created the army in order to combat two invaders who were planning on invading Earth and stealing her chakra for themselves.Boruto: Naruto the Movie The two ultimately never invaded in her lifetime and Kaguya, having degraded into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, was sealed within the moon by her two sons and the White Zetsu were sealed as well, inside the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.Chapter 681, page 14 Centuries later, Madara Uchiha awakened the Rinnegan and summoned the Demon Statue from the moon. In order to extend his life, Madara used the statue to cultivate Hashirama Senju's DNA, creating a flowering tree, and connected himself to said tree to continuously receive the statue's chakra. Madara believed the White Zetsu that appeared on the tree were artificial humans that was an unintended result of his experiments in using the Yin–Yang Release to cultivate Hashirama's DNA and the Demonic Statue's power.Chapter 606, pages 13-16 In actuality, Black Zetsu had simply released the White Zetsu stored within the statue without Madara realising and modified them with Hashirama's DNA. Madara later used Hashirama's artificial body to save the life of Obito Uchiha by rebuilding the destroyed right portion of his body, granting him a body similar to that of a White Zetsu.Chapter 602, page 13 During Obito's rehabilitation, White Zetsu and a spiral-patterned Zetsu were assigned to take care of the young Uchiha. Later, when Rin Nohara and Kakashi Hatake were attacked by a group of Kirigakure shinobi, the spiral-patterned Zetsu allowed Obito to "wear" his body like armour so that he could leave Mountains' Graveyard.Chapter 603 White Zetsu, whose body wasn't fully formed, would later be infused with Black Zetsu, who Madara believed to be a manifestation of his will. The complete Zetsu later became a member of Akatsuki while continuing to serve directly under Obito. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, 100,000 White Zetsu had fully developed and were stored in a large pool of water beneath the roots of the flowering tree. According to Obito, these White Zetsu were created using a large amount of the chakra of the first seven tailed beasts Akatsuki had sealed within the Demonic Statue. After Kabuto Yakushi captured Yamato, he used his studies of Hashirama's DNA and Yamato to enhance the White Zetsu's strength.Chapter 515, page 10 Personality The White Zetsu demonstrate some degree of individuality and intelligence, with one claiming that they have vocabularies and brains that surpass those of humans.Chapter 603, page 2 Although the White Zetsu that fought in the Fourth Shinobi World War initially seemed to fight mindlessly against the Allied Shinobi Forces, they have been shown to possess a similar level of intelligence. One, which transformed into Neji Hyūga demonstrated both shock and some degree of fear when Sakura Haruno threatened it and deduced how its abilities work,Chapter 540, page 10 while others were visibly shocked and angered when they realised that Sasuke Uchiha had killed White Zetsu, whom they refer to as their "original".Chapter 574, page 9 Those White Zetsu have been shown to have access to the original White Zetsu's memories,Chapter 659, pages 10-11''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 280 and also appear to share his personality.Chapter 661, page 5 Appearance Unlike the original White Zetsu and the parasite clones he produces, which possess incomplete bodies, the White Zetsu that fought in the war have fully developed faces and bodies. After Kabuto used Yamato to further enhance their abilities, the White Zetsu gained small, spiky protrusions on their shoulders and back. Though they lack the Venus flytrap-like extensions of the original White Zetsu, they have zig-zag patterns running down their midsections and legs, which are able to open in a similar manner and restrain targets. In the anime, the White Zetsu are entirely white, save for their green hair and yellow eyes, whereas in the manga, their bodies appear light-green.Chapter 520, page 2 Later, they appeared even more green in colour.Chapter 531, page 2 Eventually, they're depicted fully white as in the anime.Chapter 658, pages 16-17 Abilities No longer humans, they do not need to carry out any normal human bodily functions. They also have no need for sleep nor other bodily functions such as breathing in the case of their underwater storage.Chapter 603, page 1 Though they share many vital points as a normal human, they are incapable of bleeding in their natural forms.Chapter 521, page 11Chapter 540, pages 8-9 As such they are extremely durable, able to survive two of Sakura's chakra-enhanced punches, as well as Neji Hyūga's Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body. All Zetsu are able to use the Mayfly technique to travel through surfaces for the purpose of spying without leaving a trace. They can open their bodies in a Venus flytrap-like manner to trap their opponents and absorb their chakra.Chapter 524, page 14 In the manga, they absorb chakra by simply establishing physical contact, whereas in the anime, they absorb chakra by sucking it in through their mouths.Naruto: Shippūden episode 266 This action is so the Zetsu responsible uses the Substitute Technique to become an exact copy of that person in every detail, able to easily trick close friends and sensors alike, in scenarios ideal for infiltration, covert assassination, and causing distrust among an enemy group. Due to their plant nature, members of the White Zetsu Army can merge into a more plant-like monster for better resistance against Yang-natured chakra.Chapter 545, page 14 In the anime, it was shown that the White Zetsu can also extend the points of their flytrap-like openings and use them to impale enemies, as well as alter the form of their arms to attack. Because of their modifications, their DNA is very similar to Hashirama's, as revealed by Shizune and Sakura Haruno's autopsy results, and they are able to use Wood Release, albeit on a weaker scale.Chapter 545, page 3 However, through Kabuto's experimentation on Yamato, their strength increased to make them presumably more suited for combat with enhanced power. Due to their genetic structure, direct contact with somebody that exudes a powerful life force, such as Naruto in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, causes them to turn into trees. In the anime, the White Zetsu Army showed their capability to take on the properties of any nearby material. When located on the battle on the Seventh Front, they took on the characteristics of a special, poisonous, red soil, and were able to use it to their advantage; such as expelling large quantities of red, poisonous smoke. However, the adverse effects of this was that they also gained the soil's high conductibility to lightning-type attacks.Naruto: Shippūden episode 320 Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown After creating an alliance with Kabuto, Tobi leads him underground and shows Kabuto his army of 100,000 White Zetsu in an underwater cavern beneath the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Once Tobi finished his preparations for the Fourth Shinobi World War, he had the Zetsu army mobilize to fight the Allied Shinobi Forces' 80,000-person strong army. Because of the size of their forces, Tobi had the Zetsu travel below ground, to be led from above by himself to hide their numbers. This was discovered by Muta Aburame and is reported to the various commanders. The Second Division, led by Kitsuchi, as well as elements from the Fifth Division, unearth and attack a detachment of 20,000 White Zetsu Army soldiers travelling directly underneath them. While fighting the Allied Shinobi forces, they began to overwhelm them, allowing several thousand White Zetsu to pass through underground. Then, off the coast of the Land of Lightning, several thousand White Zetsu Army soldiers appeared along with Kakuzu, Hizashi Hyūga, Asuma Sarutobi, Dan, Kinkaku and Ginkaku to attack Darui's First Division, forcing the Allied Shinobi Forces to change their strategy to meet this threat. By the end of first day of battles, the army had already lost 50,000 out of its 100,000 Zetsu,Chapter 537, page 16 leaving Tobi's army at half strength. During the night, the White Zetsu used the Substitute Technique to sneak behind enemy lines disguised as allied shinobi in order to kill various members of the Allied Shinobi Forces and cause conflict among the opposition. However, assuming the identity of Neji Hyūga to go after medical ninja, one of the Zetsu was found out and stopped by Sakura Haruno. Soon after, along with Sakura and her group believing their enemy's true nature as hybrid clones of Hashirama, the White Zetsu's technique was deduced and reported to HQ. In the anime, Team 8 was sent to investigate a suspected breach of the Allied Shinobi Forces perimeter and encounters a cave filled with White Zetsu. Engaging them, Hinata sends out a messenger owl to the Sealing Team and she alongside, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru, hold off the opposition until the team can arrive and seal the cave. As Team 8 fall back with the creatures in pursuit, one of the White Zetsu accidentally triggered a explosion in the process. After the explosion, Team 8 regroups and find one of the two shinobi from the Sealing Team dead, the ninja revealed to have been murdered by a surviving White Zetsu that had infiltrated Team 8 in midst the chaos. This causes mutual mistrust among Team 8 until they use a game of rock-paper-scissors to weed out the shape-shifter by having the loser reveal personal information when asked. Though Kiba mistook Shino as the impostor, the plan exposes the White Zetsu fraud, who was impersonating Hinata who was unconscious at the time, before her teammates kill him.Naruto: Shippūden episode 279 While Naruto and Killer B confronted several of the White Zetsu Army soldiers at another area, due to his Yang chakra and the creatures' relation to the First Hokage, Naruto's attacks while in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode resonated with the White Zetsu Army soldiers and instantly turned those he made a direct hit on into trees.Chapter 545, page 13 Even after some of the surviving White Zetsus merged to become more resilient to the youth's attack, Naruto merely cut the fused monster in two and crushed it beneath Gamahiro. Naruto eventually sent his clones out to the different battlefields and, using his ability to sense negative emotions, was able to locate the remainder of the disguised White Zetsu Army soldiers and neutralize them. Later, in the anime, Omoi goes to the Seventh Front, where two thousand White Zetsu killed the Amphibious Search and Destroy Unit, and were after the Thundercloud Unit; a supply squad formed by notable children from Kumogakure. The Seventh Front was surrounded by a special red soil, which the White Zetsu were able to take on the properties of, causing them to gain a red tone and expel a red, poisonous smokescreen from their mouths and bodies. After saving the children, Omoi, with Thundercloud Unit's assistance, was able to dispel the smokescreen from the area with the Lightning Release Co-Operation: Thunder Bomb as well as defeat the remaining White Zetsu. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax After the second day of war, thanks to the addition of Naruto's efforts and his new-found ability, the majority of the White Zetsu were eradicated. However, small factions survived and were ordered to seize B and Naruto before their comrades could reach their location. When Sasuke escaped the Mountains' Graveyard, he encountered one of these factions, who demanded to know why he left the hideout. Upon coming to the realization that he had killed the original White Zetsu, they attacked him. Choosing this time to test his new powers further, he slaughters most of the Zetsu and keeps one alive long enough to acquire information relating to the war. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki As Madara faced off against the tailed beasts, a clone managed to recover the right Rinnegan from where Obito had hidden it. He gives the eye to Madara who also severed his right arm to replace his own.Chapter 658, pages 16-17 After Madara succeeds in subduing the tailed beasts and prepares to remove the Eight and Nine-Tails from their respective jinchūriki, he suggests that Madara instead start with the One-Tail for better efficiency, to which Madara agrees on. He subsequently questioned why Gaara had been fighting to help Shukaku, despite the fact that he was no longer his jinchūriki. He teases Madara about the time the latter needed to seal the tailed beasts, to which Madara responds the rejects of the failed experiment shouldn't be too loud. He answers that there is nothing to wonder about, because they are known as . Madara asked him about another battle and he reassured Madara that the insides were good. He approached Tobi on top of the giant wood statue, saying that Naruto stubbornly clinged to life by nature of being an Uzumaki, but would be dead soon enough, after losing his tailed beast.Chapter 662, page 16 It's unknown what happened to him, but as Tobi was seen disintegrating after the Infinite Tsukuyomi was undone, it's likely the clone did too. In Other Media Movies Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Several White Zetsu Army soldiers disguised as the deceased Akatsuki members were sent to attack Konoha at the beginning of the movie, at the behest of Tobi. References ru:Армия Зецу